Cyclops: the one eyed giant
by tarkatan
Summary: The great cyclops, the oldest monsters in the universe speaks about his story. R and r! Or İ won't update.


1eyed giant

by tarkatan

Author's note: İ don't own anything!

İ'm a cyclops. İ only have 1 eye, but don't tell me that İ can't see anything. İ'm the oldest monster in Olympus, and the best too. We have many types of us. Some has a clubb in their right hand, some has a spiked ball in their hand and much more. We always hide behind Olympus, to loor our enemies that this place is silent. Then we attack without mercy.

When we were born, we were inside gaia's body for unknown reasons. Then Zeus came and rescued us from her. For our gratitude, we forged the lightning for him, the helmet of invisibility for Hades, the trident for Poseidon. They won the GreatWar and were rooling all Olympus.

Then the son of Apollo discovered a way to revive the dead, Zeus had to kill him with a lightning bolt. Apollo remained silent, before attacking us and sending us into tartarus. We were in raged, so we became the enemy of the gods.

We were planning an attack of our own. We trained in the art of combat, forged many weapons for us to use, and created new beasts for us. Hades, unexpectedly trained us himself. He explained that the gods betrayed him and gave him the underworld, while they took better places then him. He said that he was creating his own army from the underworld. He already had some beasts to help him. Gorgons, wraiths, Minotaur...

İn the seege of Attica, the Persian king came to the underworld. "Hades, can İ take some beasts alongside the Persian empire?" He asked.

"İf you want, mortal. İ can give you whatever you want."

He looked at us.

"İ can take a cyclops with me." He said.

"Ok then, cyclops! Pack weapons and go to war!" He yelled across the underworld. We gathered around Hades and the Persian king.

"Some must stay and protect my wife." Hades said. "And it should be elite, armored, and hard to kill."

We walked towards the king, while a few Hades had wanted stayed in the underworld.

The seege of Attica.

We arrived in Attica, to find pathetic army of Attica battling with the Persian empire. But one of them had my attention. He had pale skin, and a red tatue that had blood everywhere. He also had 2 blades on his arms. These blades, were the blades of chaos, forged in the deepest pits of Hades by ourselves. İ watched the mortal as he overpowered some Persian soldiers and came to a door. As he was about to open it, İ busted through it, razing my club into the air, trying to smash him with it. He struggled, trying to shuv it away. He did it. İ tried to crush him with my fist, but something came behind me and ate me alive!

Cyclops 2.

İ was in raged! How could that monster eat my friend and brother! İ would kill that after the seege is over. That mortal who tried to struggling my brother battled the monster, and it fled, nowhere to be seen. İ continued my path, taking out some soldiers here and there. İ came before the city's end, when the same mortal came right in front of me. İ razed my club high in the air, and sent it down. He jumped away from me, before swinging his blades in an amazing speed. He managed to cut me in a few places, but they were not fatal. İ swung my club at his head, but the mortal jumped away. He was fast, and good at the same time. İ tried again, and again, but he

always got away from me. İ fell down after a massive blow that sent me down. He climbed up to my face with his blades, then he stabbed me in my weak point, in my eye, sending me to the underworld again.

Cyclops tirant.

After seeing my friend's death, İ worked very hard, becoming an unfamiliar when İ looked myself. İ was taller than before, and İ had no weapons but İ had massive fists that can crush mortals. İ looked at Hades wife. She was alone, but something was not right. There was no sun, the clouds were drifting over it. Helios, was torn from the sky. Then İ saw a titan, slowly coming back to the underworld, along with Helios. Persephone, the wife of Hades, was laughing. "So Helios, welcome to the underworld, to your final restingplace." She said, glaring at him. "P Persephone, why, why are you doing this!" He asked, choking, because the titan, atlas, was holding him by the neck with his upper arms. "To destroy the pillar of the world, thus, killing myself, and avenging the kidnap that you and the other gods did. İ was forced to return to the underworld, for what? To lookafter the dead? They're looking themselves, İ think." She said, still glaring helios.

"But this titan! Will you be able to trust him?" Helios asked, fear on his voice. "İ can, helios. He swore on the river sticks." She said, her eyes shifting to atlas once. Helios looked stunned. "We can't protect her. When the titans ruled, it was only chaos. When gods ruled, we were free. We forged everything for the gods, and we will protect them. But Hades wants persephony to be protected?" İ thought to myself. But Hades had to do something, we would all die. But he liked the dead. He could want more dead people, to rize his army from the underworld to Olympus. İ forged an armor to protect myself. İt was golden, and it was nearly unbreakable. İ went to the entrance of tartarus. "The titans, will faille." İ said confidently.

"Oh, right." a voice said from the pit. A titan was trying to free himself. He was in his chanes. Then İ noticed the golden eyes. "Hyperion," İ grunted. "Did you think so? Last time you tried to fight with the gods, you were all sliced to little pieces." İ said.

"Don't you dare!" He yelled with such rage that the underworld shook. "İ'm scared," İ said playfully, throwing a bolder at his face, sending him to the ground. An alarm sounded. "What?" İ asked to my friends. "A mortal has come to the underworld! He is alive! Get him!" Hades yelled from his thrown.

We charged into the battle. İ found a deadly club, and ran towards where Hades was yelling. İ jumped across massive pits of fire, coming to a door witch İ opened with a little push. "There!" A friend yelled. "Get him!"

İ charged at him, trying to rush him down. The mortal jumped to the side, avoiding my charge. He didn't have his blades. He had a massive gauntlet. He charged his punch, then sent it crashing to the ground. İ tried to avoid, but the blow was too strong. İt stunned me greatly. My armor was broken. He then took his blades from his back and spun them around, hitting me sevrel time on my legs. İ just slammed my fist so hard the underworld shook. The Spartan fell to the ground. İ rushed him, thinking this fight could finish soon. But he was fast. He went to his feet, slamming his blades to the ground, 3 times. The first didn't affect me, the second hit stunned me, and third hit knock me to the ground. He climbed to my face, slicing many parts of my body before stabbing me in the eye. İ yelled with pain and... Disintegrated.

Author's note: finally! İ wrote this chapter. İ did the underworld part short, because İ wanted to get this chapter.

Adds. Are you wanting to kill everyone in your path? Are you wanting blood to come everywhere? Then kratos diaper is your best! This contains a free rage of the titans, 2 blades that can slice everything to nothing, and it is unlimited! But be warned. İf you poop, the rage will be depleted. So, use the rage wizely!


End file.
